<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pussy Play by Arrancon515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317959">Pussy Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515'>Arrancon515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Other, Rough Sex, Sex for Money, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, panther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake answers an anonymous ad on a sex app, and discovers a new taboo fetish.</p><p>(A slight re-write of a chapter removed from another one of my stories into a short stand-alone piece, as to not let it be lost from the archive.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Other(s), blake belladonna / panther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pussy Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake had always been a sexual girl. Her usual quiet and serious demeanor hid the fact that she was one freaky kitty in her free-time. On Saturday nights, she’d lie to her teammates that she would be studying late in the Beacon library, when she was actually answering requests for sex off an anonymous app on her scroll. She got paid for her lechery every time, and had been in nearly every scenario possible. BDSM, gangbangs, girl-on-girl.</p><p>But this time was something very unexpected.</p><p>This client, a resident of Vale’s higher class apartments, had invited her to his luxurious penthouse for a night of fun, with a reward of 1,000 lien for her visit.. He paid her up-front – a rare thing to do – and took her to a private room. He said that she would be free to walk if she was uncomfortable with her future sexual partner waiting inside for her, but she’d have to give the money back on the spot.</p><p>When she entered the room, Blake was…</p><p>Well, to say she was shocked would be an understatement.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p>The cat Faunus stood staring at her partner as it licked its paws, having yet not noticed her entering. Laying atop a red mattress in the center of the room, the black panther’s yellow eyes soon opened to match Blake’s own. They were nearly a perfect match.</p><p>Bestiality was the taboo of all taboos. To have sex with an animal isn’t something anybody normally considered doing, but Blake knew all too well it got some people’s rocks off. She presumed her client was watching from behind some hidden camera, dick in his hand waiting for her to get on all fours and fuck his predatory pet.</p><p>The panther purred loudly, its gaze fixed on her as it licked its chops. Blake was nearly ready to bolt, escape this fucked-up scenario, but then remembered the 1000 lien in her back pocket. That was a whole year’s tuition, and more.</p><p>And money like this didn’t come along every day.</p><p>“…Damn it.”</p><p>The Faunas removed her clothes, slowly, not taking her gaze away from the beast. Cautiously, Blake took a step forward towards the panther, ready to use her Semblance to dodge a sudden pounce. Sensing no harm from the cat, she took a few more until she was standing beside the mattress. The cat sat up, its tail flicking as she raised a hand up.</p><p>“Nice kitty?” Blake asked, as the panther rested its head into her palm, purring. She pet it for a bit, her hand gliding over its smooth fur. It felt nice, which she had hoped. She’d be feeling a lot more of it all over her soon enough.</p><p>The panther’s head left her hand and buried its face between her breasts, its rough tongue exploring the round spheres. She shivered as it trailed underneath them and on her chest, her nipples perking to attention from the delicate nuzzling. Blake felt a tingle coming from somewhere else, somewhere lower. Warm. Wanting. Dripping wet.</p><p>“Better get started,” Blake muttered as she knelt down onto the bed, “Before it decides to make me its lunch instead…”</p><p>She rested on her elbows, ass up in the air as the panther circled around her body. It nudged at her body, investigating every curve and crevice. Her armpits, her hanging boobs, her thick thighs. Nothing was safe from its prodding.</p><p>Should she do anything? Entice it?</p><p>She decided to do just that. Clicking her tongue, Blake swayed her big ass back and forth for the cat to get its attention. “Hey. You’d probably like this better.”</p><p>It worked, as the cat rushed behind her and buried its face into her snatch. Blake gasped loudly as its rough tongue tasted her dripping pussy, closing her eyes as it furiously licked her juices up.</p><p>“Gah…” she sighed, face beat red. The cat probably couldn’t tell how fucking good it felt for her to be eaten out in such a primal way.</p><p>It carried on for what seemed like forever, Blake in a haze of sexual bliss as the panther got its fill of her cunt. This feeling was surprisingly accurate to something she had read once before in a lewd book; while it was never her favorite fetish, Blake had rubbed one out to a bestiality story on occasion. Still, the words on paper were nothing compared to the real deal.</p><p>Blake was snapped from her daze as a heavy weight settled on her back.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” she breathed as she felt the cat’s cock poke at her pussy, its narrow round tip touching her most sensitive spot. The panther purred, its face beside her own as it edged its hips up against her ass. The cock’s tip sat inside her fold for only a moment before the beast <em>THRUST</em> it into her completely.</p><p>
  <em>“OH, SHIT~!”</em>
</p><p>Blake’s eyes widened as the cock filled her tight hole up. She was frozen, mouth agape, as the panther pleasured itself with her pussy. It humped her hard, her ass rippling with every thrust, the feline’s front legs holding her in place. Her pussy was on fire, burning with pleasure, making her body quiver and her heart race. The fact that a beast was making her feel this good was so fucking filthy, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it.</p><p><em> “Oh…~!”</em> Blake let out a loud moan, fingers digging into the bed. <em>“More. Keep going.”</em></p><p>The panther seemed to understand, and picked up pace. It snarled as it pushed all the way to its base, Blake crying in ecstasy as it fucked her good. Her tits bounced back and forth as it claimed her, the cat biting at her neck gently. Its sharp teeth didn’t break her skin, but it was hard enough for Blake to feel a rush of painful pleasure. <em>“Ngh, yes… I like that.”</em></p><p>She met its hips with hers, both of them achieving some sort of rhythm between their bodies. Blake could feel herself growing close, moving her hips faster and faster, pushing herself to that oh so close climax.</p><p>“Harder!” Blake cried out, clenching her teeth, “Just… a little more… <em>AH~!”</em></p><p>She stiffened up as she came on its cock, slumping down as she fell from her high. This didn’t stop the cat, still pounding her into submission even with her face planted on the mattress.</p><p>Blake’s pussy clenched down on its member, wanting to feel every ridge of its spiked shaft. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, envying the females of its species who were born to receive this gift from their mates.</p><p>Her hand reached back to play with herself, to heighten the pleasure. Finding it hard to reach, Blake began to roll her body over to lay on her back.</p><p>The panther didn’t like that.</p><p>With a loud snarl, it pushed its paw down on Blake’s head and jackhammered her cunt to its limit. The Faunus moaned and came once more under the dominating assault on her hole. She was not in control here. She was just the bitch in heat, the hole for her feline mate to use as long as it wanted.</p><p>“<em>Oh, God! Yes!”</em> she grunted, <em>“Pin me down! Fuck me!”</em></p><p>She tried moving again, only so the cat would push down harder on her. She grinned as it snarled once more, punishing her nice and good. The pain was so fucking good, so exciting, so dangerous that Blake came once again for the third time.</p><p>And the panther wasn’t even close to being done with her yet.</p><p>They played their game over and over, Blake trying to move and the predator putting her back in her place. Her pussy was going to be bruised to hell and back after this, but Blake couldn’t give a fuck about that. She fucking loved being its cocksleeve.</p><p>Blake could hear the cat’s panting growing faster and faster, its cock swelling and throbbing inside of her. It was almost there. She wanted it inside.</p><p><em>“C’mon,”</em> Blake urged, teeth gritting as the beast was ready to burst, <em>“I want that kitty sperm in my pussy... Fill… your… bitch… UP!”</em></p><p>With a roar, the panther shot its hot, burning load inside of her, filling her stretched cunt up. Blake sighed in bliss as she felt it shooting over and over again into her, the cat gently lying on top of her. They would be here for some time, as every last drop of its seed was sent into her womb.</p><p>Could she get pregnant? Probably not.</p><p>But it didn’t mean Blake didn’t want to have a second round with her new mate next week.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>